dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Jia Chong
Jia Chong is a military commander who served in Kingdom of Wei and later Jin Dynasty and the son of Jia Kui. He was most famous for his contribution to the final battle of the Three Kingdoms Era leading as commander, and eventually, unifying the land under the rule of Jin. He was also a loyal vassal to Cao Rui and Sima Yan. Jia Chong was formerly an NPC in the seventh title of the series before becoming a playable character in Shin Sangoku Musou 7. ContentsEdit [hide] *1 Role in Games **1.1 Dynasty Warriors **1.2 Romance of the Three Kingdoms *2 Quotes *3 Character Information **3.1 Voice Actors *4 Historical Info *5 Romance of the Three Kingdoms *6 Gallery |} Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit Recruited by Sima Yi, Jia Chong serves as an adviser for Sima Shi and Sima Zhao during their campaigns. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Jia Chong primarily excels at politics, strategies, and intellectual matters, but his charisma and warfare skills are sorely lacking. In earlier titles, he tends to act on his own when deployed into the battlefield. QuotesEdit Character InformationEdit Voice ActorsEdit *Hiroki Takahashi - Shin Sangoku Musou 7 (Japanese) Historical InfoEdit Son of the famous Wei general Jia Kui, he inherited the title of marquis after the death of his father and came to serve the Sima clan. He was instrumental in many events that would eventually lead to the formation of the Jin Dynasty. When Sima Zhao ordered him to investigate Zhuge Dan's true loyalties in 257, his findings helped spur Zhuge Dan into Rebelling which ended in failure. Likewise, he also assisted in the suppression of Zhong Hui's rebellion in 264 even though the two never fought each other face to face. Jia Chong was also responsible for the demise of Emperor Cao Mao when he ordered his vassal Cheng Ji to kill him by any means. Outraged by this act of regicide, the people coerced Sima Zhao into executing the Emperor's killers though he only had Cheng Ji and his family killed. While Jia Chong was spared from death, his public image had been tarnished greatly through this event. During Sima Yan's reign as Emperor, Jia Chong was given the task of penning new laws and policies. This earned him more recognition and influence within the leading government. Even when he tried dissuading his lord from attacking the kingdom of Wu, Sima Yan still saw fit to reward him after Sun Hao's surrender. In spite of his political success, Jia Chong's marital life was said to be a tumultous one. Out of loyalty to the Sima clan, he divorced his first wife Lady Li whose father was executed as a traitor and married Lady Guo who bore him two daughters. But because of his second wife's jealous nature, he died without ever leaving a male heir. His eldest daughter Jia Nanfeng would go on to become one of the most corrupt rulers in Chinese history, undoing most of her father's hard work in establishing Jin. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Jia Chong is depicted in the novel as Sima Zhao's most trusted confidante, often carrying out his lord's orders and providing helpful advice to aid their cause. To help sanction their suppression of Zhuge Dan's rebellion, he convinced Sima Zhao to have the Emperor and the Dowager Empress accompany them in their campaigns. During Sima Yan's ascendancy, he favorably compared the young ruler's father to that of Cao Cao and Cao Pi. Biography Edit Jia Chong was a minister of Wei and an advisor to Sima Zhao, Regent-Marshal to Cao Mao. Jia Chong led one of the armies during the conquest of Shu in AD 263, at the Battle of Jian Ge. After Sima Zhao's death, he suggested the usurpation of the Wei throne to Sima Yan, and engineered the rise of the Jin dynasty. However, he opposed the invasion of Wu in AD 278. Category:Characters Category:Jin Warriors